Scenario Mission 14 - Into the Dawn Skies
Mission Rewards Expert difficulty: Aile Strike Gundam (Mu La Flaga Custom) coupon. It's also possible to receive the actual blueprint, but that's very rare. Any difficulty: Gold Astray Amatsu (Incomplete) blueprint. Mission Objectives Phase 1: Destroy 25 Strike Daggers. If the 3 allied M1 Astrays are killed, you'll fail the mission. Phase 2: Protect Freedom Gundam. If he's killed, you'll fail the mission. Phase 3: Assist Freedom and Justice and destroy the enemies who are invanding Orb. If both Freedom and Justice are killed, you'll fail the mission. Suggested Items Cyclops: To help destroying Strike Daggers on phase 3, and to help knocking down the bosses. Dummies: To distract the Strike Daggers on phase 1. Suggested units for expert difficulty Neue Ziel: 1 is enough Ʋ Gundam HWS, Victory 2 Buster Gundam or any other paper with powerful beam weapons. About the mission On phase 3, the bosses will ocasionally use a special attack. They'll all yell at the same time 'Eat This', their units will stop moving and get a red glow. Shortly after, they'll start spamming shots that do alot of damage. To prevent this, you'll have to knock them down. Melee weapons work the best for this, but ranged and cyclops help aswell. If they're alredy shooting, you can use your own special attack (but do it only as a last resort). Strategy for expert difficulty Phase 1 You have to destroy 25 Strike Daggers and protect the M1 Astrays. The Neue Ziel will shine in this phase. Take advantage of its huge melee reach to hit several enemies at once. Its damage should be enough to kill them with no problem, but if you feel you'll knock it down before it dies, let the papers finish them off. Go from 1 Astray to another and kill enemies who are too close to them. Keep an eye on your allies and help them if any Dagger is meleeing him/her, in order to reduce the damage the team takes. The papers will want to use weapons that don't knock down. If you're using HWS, purge right away. If the situation calls for it, use melee to save the astray or another player. The Daggers will have either I-Field or Phase Shift Armor, depending if they're Rock or Scissor, so keep that in mind. It's possible to clear this phase with the team taking almost no damage. Phase 2 Protect Freedom Gundam for 60 seconds. On this phase, it's best to just fly to a corner of the map and stay there, because Freedom will survive more often than not. Still, if you see a Strike Dagger flying around, shoot it down. Phase 3 Here, you'll have to destroy Forbidden, Raider and Calamity before Freedom and Justice are killed. Like on phase 2, this is a space map. Note: Forbidden has I-field while Raider and Calamity have Phase Shift Armor. The Neue Ziel will go after Forbidden. If there are Strike Daggers trying to melee you, don't ignore them: either kill them or knock them down to buy some time while you deal with the boss. The papers will go after Raider and then Calamity. Keep an eye out for Strike Daggers trying to melee you. When the bosses use their special attack (see About the mission) knock them down. Unlike most units, the bosses don't become invulnerable after being knocked down (during their special attack) so take that chance to deal as much damage as you can.